1. Technical Field
This invention relates to communication and control systems and, more particularly, it pertains to electronic control of lighting panelboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current technology for controlling lighting loads remotely requires the use of an interposed relay. The relay is located between the circuit breaker and the load. This technology has several disadvantages including (1) hardware relay assembly requiring a relay to be remote from a panelboard due to space limitations, (2) higher labor costs from increased wiring, (3) reliability problems due to additional functional parts such as a relay; and (4) minimal diagnostic capabilities from a controller such as determination of the status of the circuit breakers.
An object of this invention is to provide for individual control of many circuit breakers in a panelboard through an electronic control such as a computer.